Hunters from midnight's sanctuary
by Thaaikje
Summary: Story about the cases from Alastor knight (OC from my devil may cry fic. birht of a huntress. Now 23 years old) Alastor is a demon hunter, currently working at a paranormal detective agency named Midnight's sanctuary. this story hase made a timeskip. I'm writing this story next to my story birth of a huntress, it can be read seperately.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers,

This is a story, which I write next to my other story (Birth of a huntress) I had some idea's about my stories and started writing them out.

It became a seperate story, which can be read without birth of a huntress. If you have any comments or questions, let me know in the comments.

I do not own Devil May Cry. Only the OC's.

**The 'Cult of Salvation' case**

Alastor sighed while putting the newspaper back on her desk. She relaxed against her comfy chair and threw her legs on the table. "Those bloody sensation seekers. Where are they when you need them. You would think they longed for story about secret cults and gruesome murders" She muttered.

Since three weeks there have been a real disturbance in the dark world. Recently an old cult has appeared and made since then, there were gruesome killings. Her boss, Kenzo Hilton, has put Alastor on this case. She had to find out who was behind the murders and how they committed the murders. Her suspicion almost immediately fell on the cult. But it was quite impossible to find some clues or even a rumor about the murders itself, let alone the cult. She has been to a few crime scenes. But never had enough time to completely finish her investigation. Mostly it's because of the police who arrived almost as fast as she. It surprises Alastor, because normally it would take a couple hours. It seemed that they were well informed about the murders. But what surprised her the most was, that there was nothing about it in the papers. Or even a little report on tv. It's like they didn't want people to know about it.

Alastor looked back at her own files of the case. The investigations didn't go as good as she'd hoped. She'd almost found no useful clues, only the victims themselves gave some sort of idea what happened. There were in total nine different crime scenes. Every scene looked almost the same. A whole family, two parents and two children. Together in a circle. Each a normal kitchen knife in hand. Cause of death, they slit their own throat.

It almost looks like the victims kill themselves. As some kind of weird ritual. Only there was no evidence of such. They only sat in a circle with the knives. No strange tombs of forbidden magic's, no writings on the floor, which are normal to demonic sacrifices... Nothing

And then the police, who beats her almost at every crime scene. Normally Alastor had enough time to do a complete search, but now every time, she came up with nothing. But that was not all, the weirdest thing is that the community knows nothing about these murders. Alastor went around and got quite some information about the victims. Normal people with jobs, no real problems. Good, pleasant people to have around. No enemies or anything. Maybe the victims are chosen at random. Random families with four members.

Alastor sighed and stared in front of her. She bit her thumb and went into thought. No real clues, no media attention and the police... Maybe they are covering up something nasty. But she's forbidden to approach the police. At least, this was a rule that her paranoid boss made.

Kenzo made it clear that no one must know the real objectives of Midnight's Sanctuary. For the outside world it must stay as a normal detective agency, not a dark, paranormal monster hunter guild, which contained numerous monsters as employees. We must never get the attention of the law. This will cause great disturbances in the world of light and darkness. The world of darkness has to stay hidden. Our job is to make sure it stays that way. Or so says Kenzo.

That old bloodsucker sure makes a lot of jobs more troublesome than it have to be. He always is onto her, nagging her with new rules or new 'missions'. Most of those missions are not even worth the look. They are from people who claimed to have seen ufo's or aliens. She and her team have investigated all of these cases. Most turned out to be a wild goose chases.

But what frustrates the most was her boss his attitude. Alastor never liked him. From the moment they met, till now. He always knows best, never takes complains serious, and the pay... It's minimum. They deserve so much more. Even when they solved a mayor case. He never seemed to be impressed, always say that he could have solved it faster. He really thing high and mighty of himself. Alastor can sometimes be cocky. But he is a star at it. Maybe because all his centuries of millennia of experience.

He also doesn't think much of her and _her_ team, and let this know at all times. This is what hurts the most, at least for Alastor. She doesn't this show her team, but she'd loved to hear that she'd done a good job. Not at every case, but sometimes. Just like Dante had done on difficult missions. The time before she went solo. It sometimes makes her wonder why she left the Devil May Cry. She had a good life there, even if she got little payment out of it. She was appreciated, even by the old hunter himself. Dante rarely showed her, especially when others were around. But she knew he was proud of her.

Working at this agency doesn't give that kind of feeling. Kenzo doesn't give a shit about them, or their wellbeing. Especially after the Abbygail incident. Alastor gasped when she thought about this painful reunion. After the whole incident was over he came. He did not show any emotion when he saw his hunters more dead than alive. He was there to retrieve his employees, that was all. He was as cold and calculated as ever.

That was not fair. They deserved so much more than this. But how much she wants to quit. She's stuck with him. Probably for the rest of their lives.

It's because of that contract she made with him. He would show her to find her mother's murderers and she would work for him, for eternity. At that moment she didn't care about it. She was consumed by hatred and agony. He knew this and made use of it to obtain another pawn. This, Alastor could only blame herself for.

But what was to blame on Kenzo, was that he always held back some kind of information. Mostly very important to missions. He loved making them much harder. Together with all the rules. The most shitty job of all time, no kidding!

But even with all the rules. Alastor let her gaze fall on the wall right of her. There all his stupid rules hang. She smiled slyly. There will always be loopholes. She smiled evilly when she read all the rules again. She will not make it easy for him as well. A relation between boss and employee comes from both sides.

Alastor was so contend with her evil little schemes she didn't hear the door behind her open. "What are you smirking about. It makes you look really ridiculous." Alastor jumped a little and a sneered back at the voice. "Why do you care." She looked over her shoulder with a annoyed look on her face. There her boss glared at her. "I care because you spilled precious working hours daydreaming." Now Alastor glared as well. "I spent my time puzzling all the clues I have. Maybe if I had a little more 'working' space I could solve this in no time!" The man now chuckled. An amused smile covered his face. His yellow eyes pierced her. "What would be the fun in that. I love to see you struggle, my little detective." Alastor huffed and turned away. Again she looked at her files.

Alastor tried to ignore him, but he wasn't done with her yet. He walked towards her desk and sat on it. He grabbed Alastor by her chin forcing Alastor to look at him. "I'd love to give you more space on this case. It's becoming more troublesome." He said in a serious voice. Alastor rolled my eyes and looked away. He sighed and let go of me. We both sat quiet for a while till he started talking again. "I'm thinking putting on of my higher agents at it. Since you're not able to solve it." He stood up. Alastor's eyes spat fire after his comment. She jumped up. "What?!" Kenzo just walked away. Alastor paced after him. "Why are you pulling me from the case?! I deserve to be on this case. I've earned it." Kenzo stopped, but did not face her. "You earned it? Don't make me laugh whelp. You're thousands of years too early to have earned anything. You with your childish acts. You're off!" He then walked out of the office, leaving a infuriated hybrid behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alastor started growling, balling her hands into fists. With a loud roar she released energy causing the entire office to shake. Then she looked down to the floor. She felt a bit ashamed from the release of energy. It made her look a bit childish.

She slowly walked to her desk and sat down. Then she shuffled all her files together. She wouldn't need them anymore. Probably Edgar or Shemna will be put on the case now. They are both senior detectives of the agency, and currently in town. Alastor stood up with the files in her hand. She walked toward the file cabinets, till a photograph of one of the latest scenes fell out. Alastor stopped and grabbed it off the floor. She stared at it for some time. It was a picture of the parents and children laying in a pool of blood. They lay in a circle. The mother and father lay opposite of each other just like the children. It formed, some kind of cross…..

Could there be a religious motive. Alastor looked again at the files, pictures of other scenes showed her the same. _It's strange, why didn't I see this sooner…_

Alastor walked toward her computer and searched through different files. Almost immediately she got a hit.

_Hmm, it would seem there was a case ten years ago. Also with families, two parents, two children. Each laying down, forming a cross symbol. But unlike my case, this old case had four victims. It seemed the police had arrived right after the killer left the scene. There appears to be only one murder weapon, this has never been found….._

_A few similarities, but no real clue to who the suspect are. Not even sure if there is one suspect or more…_

_This case is more complicated than I thought. _

Alastor went into thought for a few minutes when she heard the front door open and two voices were heard. One was the voice of her boss, the other of Edgar. So he really put her off the case. It doesn't matter. Alastor took a notepad and scribbled some of her findings. Then she put the files inside the cabinet and walked to the front door. She put on her coat and walked outside.

Before she closed the door, she heard her boss calling her from out his office. But she ignored it and continued her way. She was eager to be elsewhere.

After a few hours walking Alastor reached another agency. One which she didn't belonged to anymore, but still felt like the only place she could truly call home.

She opened the door and looked inside. A big yawn was heard from the living room. "Come in." A lazy voice sat. Alastor smiled and closed the door behind her. Then with soft paces she walked to the familiar room. A white haired man laid on the red sofa. A magazine covered his face. Alastor chuckled. And sat down on the couch opposite of him. "I see the Devil May Cry is as busy as ever." Alastor commented. The right hand of the white head grabbed the magazine and pulled it off. Two ice blue eyes looked at her, a bit confused first, than filled with warmth. "Hello there, what brings you here to my modest agency." He sat up and with his left hand ruffled his shoulder length hair. "I had some time to spent and I thought, let's visit my favorite master!" Alastor smiled. Dante chuckled. "Now, now. Stop with the cheesy act." He yawned again. "It's only natural if the master is as cheese." Alastor smiled slyly. Dante sighed. "Okay, I deserved that." Alastor and Dante reminiscence a moment about the past.

But then Dante came to the point. "So what brings you here, really? Already tired of that old goat." "You have no idea." I sighed tiresome. "He put me on this case, only victims. Four adults and two children. It seemed like they all took their own life with. All were found with a kitchen knife in their right hand. They all lay opposite of each other. Forming some sort of cross." "Oh, looks boring as hell. I'm not really into this religion stuff." "I know, it's not really my case anymore. But…" I stared into the distance. "You can't let it go." Dante said after a few minutes. "Yeah." I putted up a weakly smile. "Kenzo was being a total asshole again. He told me I was childish and then put me off the case." "You are childish." Dante replied. "I'm not, I'm already twenty three years old!" "Still you are no different from the brat we found sixteen years ago." Alastor huffed. "I had a good example to never grow up." "Yeah, you've learned from the best." Dante laughed. "To never grow up, and follow our own heads. I've thought you that lesson well." Alastor smirked. "Yeah, but not all people appreciate that lifestyle." Dante grinned. "Hell no. Otherwise this whole world is filled with idiots, went into everything, guns blazing." "The world would be a boring place indeed." Alastor agreed.

"But what happened with ponytail." Alastor laughed at the nickname Dante had for her boss. Her boss had long black hair, which ran down to his shoulders. He always wears it in a small ponytail. Only two black bangs fell outside of it. Each covering one side of his face. It made him look really handsome. Even Alastor could see that. He had hundreds of women follow him like crazy. And worst of all, he knew it. He sometimes used his charm to get what he wants. Even Alastor wasn't entirely sure if she could withstand the charms of her boss. She would rather jump into the depths of hell before affirming this, but… Something about him, seemed so nostalgic.

Alastor shook her head and forced her to come back in the presence. Still the image of her boss wouldn't leave her head. She gave her old teacher a cocky grin. "Ditched him like a boss." Dante chuckled. "That's my girl. So you're now determined to solve this case yourself." "Yep. I sure do." She nodded cheerfully "And you've got any idea how to start then?" Alastor laughed and shook her head also very cheerful. Dante was a little taken back. "Then why are you so happy? You know that Midnight's sanctuary is trying to solve the case. Maybe they are getting a head start." "Maybe, but they don't have my wits, or…" She smiled and lay her hand on the left side of her chest. "My heart." Dante shook his head. "I know I can solve this case. I know what I need for this." "And what is that? Or are you telling me you want me to help you on this?" Dante asked a bit annoyed. Alastor smiled slyly. "Nope, the only thing I want for you is the whereabouts of Lady." "Huh, Lady?" Dante looked sheepish at his prodigy. "Yes, Lady is very knowledgeable about everything. From poltergeists to demonic humans." "Hm, that's true." Dante replied. "But I've got no idea where Lady is. Normally she walks in and tell us what she wants. Then she disappears for some time. You know how it goes." Alastor jumped up. "What? I've thought you'd know. You guys have been working for… well forever." "That doesn't mean I keep track at her outside the job." Dante laid back and yawned. "Sorry kid, this is something I can't help you with." Alastor sighed and looked up to the older hunter. "Then can you tell her, if she comes, that I'm looking for her. Or would you at least call me or something." Dante grunted. "I mean it Dante. I really need her." Alastor pleaded. Dante sighed painfully and nodded. "Thank you!" Alastor chirped and hugged her mentor. "Don't thank me yet." He barked and pushed her away from him. Alastor laughed at his awkward face and joked. "You never were really one for the hugs." Dante shook his head and laid down on the coach again. "If there is nothing else, I'm going back to work." Alastor gave him a look. "Uh… sure." She shook her head and walked to the front door.

Before she could open it, there were a few quick knocks on the door. Alastor opened and saw a very distressed Andrew. He grabbed her hand. "Good I found you." He sighed with relieve. "What? What's wrong?" Alastor asked. "Kenzo sent us to collect you. He almost exploded with anger when he noted that you left without permission." "He did huh." Alastor noted casually. "He did. We never heard the end. I would prepare myself for the worst if I were you." "I already am." Alastor looked around. "See you around, and don't forget!" "Yeah…..Good luck yourself." She heard Dante chuckle. "Yeah, thanks. I'm gonna need it." I closed the door behind me. "Well, let's be on our way then, shall we?" Andrew nodded and together we went back to the Midnight's sanctuary.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After entering their agency Andrew wished Alastor luck. She had trouble separating herself from him because he hugged her very tied. He had no hopes of seeing Alastor again. First she tried to get out of his grasp. But then again, she knew she needed it because Kenzo isn't a very forgiving type. Alastor would be lucky if she could come out with a few bruises and a broken pride. Just like last time when he was mad at her. Alastor stood for the door of his and took in a deep breath. She could feel his anger a few streets back and it felt like, since she entered the office, his mood seemed to have darkened. Alastor stood for a moment there a bit indecisive. Not sure whether to open the door or run for her life. She grabbed the handle and gulped. Then with great caution I knocked at his door. No reply.

She waited a few seconds, then knocked again. But again, no reply. She took a deep breath and shot a quick prayer before she slowly opened the door. Kenzo sat after his desk, his gaze on his paperwork. "Kenzo?" Alastor asked with a weak voice. But he ignored her. She took another deep breath and walked into his office. She looked around and saw three chairs standing against the wall. She walked up and sat down on one, closest to the door. She just sat there silently while Kenzo worked. With the minute it was getting awkward. Alastor knew that she wouldn't leave unscathed. Even if she made a run for it. Kenzo would find her and drag her back to the office. If she would just wait for her 'punishment' it would be best. Because there was one time Alastor has seen him mad. Poor Herb, he still has nightmares from his tortures.

No it's best to just wait. After five hours Alastor started to get bored. Kenzo still wasn't done ignoring her and kept quiet. He was now done with his paperwork and laid back in his chair reading a book. Not even once he has cast a glance, or rather a glare at Alastor. Alastor was getting nervous. Kenzo was frightening when he was mad, but it was more terrifying to see him just ignoring her. Like she wasn't there. This was not like him. A part of her wanted to leave the office, it screamed to run away from this silent torture. But Alastor stayed, she didn't want to back down. If he wanted to punish her, then let him do it. It's the right course of action. He loved to be in control, and Alastor didn't want to take this from him. She could handle it, she's been through so much more. He thought her to be childish, maybe she was. Especially if things didn't get her way, also her childish love of blueberries caused him to think less of her. He once found her talking to herself with a box full of blueberry cakes. She felt a bit ashamed when he just gave her a weird look and walked into his office. It was a face she kept hidden. She could withstand a lot of things, but if someone held her a box full of blueberry cake, she was sold. Luckily Kenzo had some sense and didn't confront her with this.

While Alastor was thinking about all this, Kenzo stood up. His first action in two hours, aside from reading. He grabbed his coat and turned off the light. Then he walked out of the office without saying anything. Alastor looked up. It was already seven o'clock in the evening. It's pretty early for him to leave so soon. Maybe he was just so annoyed with her he didn't even wanted to see or speak to her. Alastor still kept quiet. She heard Kenzo talking to someone inside the other room but she couldn't quite make it out. After five minutes Alastor felt him leave the building. Then Alastor gasped and clenched her fist. _Damn, him. He just ignored me_. She wanted to curse but then kept quiet. She realized that she had ignored him as well. Maybe this was his payback. She felt Kenzo walking further and further away. His anger slowly faded away with every step he took. Not only his, Alastor's own anger faded.

She felt resented by her boss. Not only this moment, there were more moments she felt replaceable. Even before his ignoring of her. She never did anything good in his eyes, it could always be better or she did something stupid in his eyes. She'd hoped that he would yell at her, calling her childish or even names. She didn't care, anything else than this. If there was one feeling Alastor hated, that was this feeling. The feeling of being ignored, not appreciated for her worth, not seeing her as whole. She was the demon kni…. No she was a honorable detective. A hunter of demons, not a part of the demon race. But also not a part of the human world. That was made painfully clear by Abbygail. She would always be a creature resented by both worlds. Even now, when she has all the powers from her father. It didn't felt like she'd belonged anywhere. Even her friends could not truly comprehend what she's been through, and what her feelings are.

She's just an abnormality. Not human and not demon, just a hybrid. Even with all the power she'd obtained. She was strong, but what was strength if you had no one who truly appreciated you for who you are. Sure, her teacher Dante loved her like his own daughter. For as far as he showed it. Even Trish loved her, not entirely sure what kind of love, because Trish left her a lot of times alone to fend for herself. Even if she was her guardian.

She also had her friends. She'd never forgotten that. How they called for her in her moment of need. Jordan, Andrew and Vanessa were wonderful. Jordan, her ward needed her and loved her like a big sister. Andrew and Vanessa loved her like true friends. But they only saw her human side. They feared her demonic heritage and Alastor felt like they ignored that side of her. Even when her awakening saved them from utterly destruction. They feared it so Alastor kept it hidden ever since then. It was difficult, hiding the one thing that truly defines you. But it would be more agonizing if she lost them.

She felt torn because of this. Almost this whole year has been a little play. Only Kenzo and the other independent detectives had sort of accepted it. Kenzo did not seemed to bother at all. He just do what he normally does. Give her jobs, leave most important bits out. Snap at her if she doesn't do her job as good as him or as dedicated as he is. He didn't care he scolded one of the strongest demon hunters in the world. That was the one thing she did like about him. Not underestimating her and driving her to be at her best. He didn't care that she hated him. That was truly refreshing. Sometimes Alastor wonders if Kenzo really is the only one who understands her perfectly. He always seems to look right through her. It was creepy but also gave her a feeling of being understand. Maybe he didn't was as mean as she first thought. Alastor sighed and looked around_. Maybe I should apologize to him._

It was getting very late but Alastor didn't care. She would sit here and wait for him. Even if her friends were worried sick, they would know Alastor could handle herself. The hours went by and before she knew it, Alastor fell asleep.

The next day she jumped up, a bit startled she looked around. She was still at the office. Kenzo was again busy working. Alastor looked up to the clock above the door. It was already ten. _I've slept over._

She looked at Kenzo. He still was ignoring her but he did not gave off angry vibes anymore. Alastor gave him a curious look. Would this be the time to apologize for my behavior. She wanted to stand up, but what should she say. She knew what she wanted to say, but couldn't find the words. She felt too proud to be too submissive or to show too much feelings. It could make her look weak. But then again… would it hurt to just one time let out a sincere apology. _What should I say, what should I say?_

It was starting to drive her crazy, this indecisiveness. Then she slapped both hands to her face. "It's driving me crazy!" she sputtered out loudly. _Huh, did I say that out loud? _

She looked up to the desk. An annoyed stare was pointed at her. "If it's driving you crazy, then why are you still here!" Kenzo growled. Alastor looked at him, a bit dumbfounded. He sighed irritated. "If you want that case so much, you can have it. Now if you will excuse me?" He said and turned back to his work. Alastor stood up. Still looking a bit sheepish she walked to the door. This was not how she wanted it to be. Just when she was to say her apologies. It was still not too late. She looked behind. "Uhm…" she stumbled, cheeks turned a bit red. _How should I put this…._

"Still here?! I've gave you a job to do. Go!" Alastor's eyes spitted daggers at her employee. "Are you deaf?" He said. Then Alastor pointed at him. "You…. You!" She growled. "What?" he said, his tone showed that he almost reaching the end of his patience. "You, I… sorry!" Alastor yelled. She did a little bow and stormed off. She left a completely flabbergasted Kenzo behind. Her cheeks burned with shame_. I couldn't say it the right way! _She thought while jumping on her chair and opening her file cabinet. The files of the case were in. And she sighed in relieve._ Let's just take the files and….. leave before I do something embarrassing again._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alastor paced to the front door, after giving a fake smile to the other detectives, who were currently in town. She fled outside. When she stood outside she breathed out slowly to get her heartbeat to normal. This was nerve wrecking. Being nice for a change is hard. Especially with him. Even being mean was hard. Alastor never knew how to react to her boss. Even when they met for the first time. They met when Alastor was eight years old. He hadn't changed since then.

She remembered that she was very impressed with his elegance and confidence._ The first time she saw him was with another vampire following Morrison to the Devil May Cry. She met them outside when Alastor was…. Spying on Dante. Hoping to find a way to make him keep his promise of buying her new clothes. Lady and Trish were out of town. And because business hasn't been good (when has it ever?) They've been bored. Dante challenged Alastor to a game of cards, which Alastor won. He promised to take her shopping. But he never did. Said something about not enough money, needed to pay rent, tax and food(food, you mean pizza's and strawberry sundae's) . And he told her that she didn't need any of the expensive stuff. Alastor was very mad at him and decided to spy on him. Even if it was in plain sight. She made sure he got her message. If you promise something, you must keep it._

_At least, that was what her late mother always said. And she kept it to heart. _

_She was sitting on a container when trio arrived. Alastor felt them coming. It was not hard to feel the energy of them. Especially Kenzo. He gave off a great vibe. His strength together with that confidence. It made Alastor stare with wonder but also full of suspicion. The vampires spotted her first, of course. Alastor looked back, turning her face into a frown. Morrison spotted her a few seconds later. He laughed and waved at her. "Hello Alastor." He walked towards the girl. Alastor jumped of and tried to hide her suspicious look. It didn't work. The vampire chuckled and gave her an amused smile. Morrison also noticed my suspicion. "These are some old friends of mine. They are coming to request an audience with Dante." Alastor looked from Morrison to the vampires with a big frown. "What does a 'vampire' want with a demon hunter. Surely you could turn to your own for help." Alastor said, without concealing her distrust. Morrison laid his hand on her shoulder and pinched it like giving a warning. But Alastor ignored it, her attention on the leader. The vampire, Kenzo, smiled amused and stared back. His yellow eyes pierced deep inside hers, but Alastor didn't back down. Even if she was a bit intimidated. "Something only for the ears of grownups, little whelp." He looked at Morrison and gave him a curious look. "Well, are you going to lead the way?" he asked ignoring Alastor's glares completely. "Wait, if you have business with a demon hunter. I'm a demon hunter as well." Alastor growled while the others started walking again. "Alastor…" Morrison said but was interrupted by the vampire. He walked towards her, and took a moment to study the girl. He chuckled and raised his hand. Alastor flinched when his hand reached for her. But instead of a hit, he stroked her red hair. Alastor looked up in surprise. "Such a feisty little whelp aren't you. But as I said, we've come for your master. Be a good girl and entertain yourself for a while." He turned around and continued his way to the Devil May Cry. Alastor stood there staring at them till they went inside. Then she balded her fists. She didn't know how long she stood there. She still stood there when the three man came out of the agency. Dante let them out, with a bit of a troubled look. Alastor paid no heed to her teachers confused look. But glared at the man walking towards her again. Alastor held in her breath, trying to look brave. The man chuckled walked past her. She looked to the ground, still feeling angry. But the footsteps of the man didn't go further. He stood right behind her. Alastor could feel him. "So little whelp, still here? Is your pride hurt?" The man chuckled. "Don't worry little cub, you're time will come to prove your worth. We will meet again." And with that the man left. Alastor looked behind and watched while they disappeared. Then she looked behind and saw Dante stand in the porch. He looked in the same direction the man went. Deep in thought. Alastor walked towards him. She studied him for a moment before asking him the question, which boiled up inside her. "Who was he? What did he want anyway?" She asked, a bit irritated. Dante looked at her and shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I'm going out for tonight." Dante walked back inside and grabbed his coat, twin pistols and rebellion. Then he left without a word. _

Strange how Kenzo hadn't changed much after that. What was also surprising was, that he did tell the truth at that time. They met again. Not how Alastor would have imagined it. As a kid she dreamt of teaching him a lesson of two of humility. But that was not the case. The time they met, Alastor was broken. She was not the cocky kid anymore. She'd lost everything again. Her friends taken away and in grave danger. Her sister, who proved herself to be her most feared enemy. The worst thing was that Alastor didn't know how to find her friends before it would be too late. Her sister was driving by madness and lost all humanity she had. Then he came and had all the answers for her. And the only thing she had to do was to form a contract with him. Little did she know it would bind her to him for life. She was so full of self-pity, resentment and anger. She didn't notice the real sacrifice she had to make. She became his puppet and sealed her fate. It was not something she was proud of, especially afterwards. She became something she's always despised. By killing the one, who had always been closest to her. By killing her own sister she became a demonic knight. True clan leader of the Oroshi clan. She had become full demon, almost lost all of her human side. It burned away. But before she'd shed off her human, she was saved by her ward. An act she'd always remember, with warmth and also fear. Because she still could turn into a true monster. She would always have to fight the demon inside. She would if she wanted to stay with her friends.

Alastor sighed again and forced herself, again to the here and now. She looked around, still standing with the files in her hand for the front door of the office. She shot a quick glance to the windows of the office. Her gaze stopped for a moment on Kenzo's office. He stood in front of the window watching at her. It felt like he was trying read her thoughts and emotions, as always he looked right through her. Alastor felt the color of her cheeks redden again and ran away. She had to be alone for a while, to think about other things, to focus herself on the task ahead.

After she felt like she had covered enough distance between herself and him she urged herself to slow down. She reached a park, one where she spent a lot of time as a kid. The old swings were still there, a bit worn, but looked still sturdy.

She walked towards the swings and let herself slide on the swing. The same one where she sat on most.

She opened the file and looked through it. It seems Edgar hadn't make much progress as well. It seemed like there was another family that has fallen victim to this cult. There was no evidence, but Alastor got this gut feeling. It is no coincidence that a new cult appears, and murders started happening. But how can she connect them. The police was almost at every site. But let nothing drop out to the media. _Best thing is to go to the police… But without rousing suspicion. But infiltration is not my cup of tea. I need Lady._

As if getting a sign Alastor heard her phone ring. She saw that there was an incoming call from the Devil May Cry. _Please, let it be something!_

Alastor answered. "Alastor here." "Hey, hello kitten." Alastor's mood turned a bit downwards after hearing the voice on the other side. "Hello Trish." She answered. "Huh, doesn't look like you're happy to hear from me." She nagged. Alastor sighed. "It's not that, I'm on a case and it doesn't go my way. I'm in need of some progress." Alastor heard chuckling from the other side. "So I've heard. That's what I called for, kitten." Alastor jumped off from the swing, in this action dropping the files on the ground. "You've got something!" She shouted. Then she looked around a bit embarrassed. She now noticed some other visitors to the park, other than herself. She waved at them, feeling her cheeks burn a little. Then she focused on the call. "Hello, kitten?" "Yes, I'm still here. Will you stay at the Devil May Cry for a while. I'm coming over!" "Uh, sure. Love to see you again." Alastor smiled. "I would love to you to too, big sister." Alastor was sure this made Trish her day. From the moment Trish entered her life, she adored Alastor. She saw her as a little sister… or pet. Alastor wasn't sure. But this was some good news. Alastor picked up her papers and paced towards the Devil May Cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After half an hour, she reached her destination. She looked up to the neon letters of the agency. She smiled. It has given her so much good, it still does. She ran towards the front door and opened it. There she saw Trish sitting on Dante's desk. She looked a bit bored. Alastor chuckled, even if Trish was on the road. She still loved this blond headed she-devil. "Trish." Alastor said, getting the blondes attention. Trish looked up, she started smiling brightly and jumped from the desk and sprinted towards her little toy. "ALASTOR, Sweetie!" She chirped and embraced the redhead with a tight hug. One which Alastor cheerfully returned.

After a few minutes of tight hugging Trish let go and coughed a bit embarrassed. "This, was not too much?" She asked. "Nope, almost felt human. Next time, don't use all your strength to hug. If you do that to other humans, you would hug them dead." "Oh, dear. Are humans that fragile?" Trish asked, letting her head hung to one side. "Yes." Alastor responded. Then they went to the living part. They both let themselves fall on the couch. And they started to talk about what they had been up to the last year.

It really felt like ages and Alastor's mood improved a lot with the blondes presence. But how much Alastor loved to talk to her former guardian, she needed to get to business. "So, you had some information for me?" Alastor asked. "Ah, yes. I've got a little something for you." She stood up and beckoned me to come with her. I followed her to the basement. There sat a terrified man tight up to a chair. A large dagger hung across his throat. Alastor gasped. "This is… What's the meaning of this Trish?" She asked, quite alarmed by the way the man was tied up.

"This is my present to you, kitten." "A present to me?... Do I look like I want a tied up man?" "Maybe, if you're into that kind of stuff. Whatever you like kitten." Alastor's face flushed with this thought. "I'm not into that KIND OF THING. Now what were you thinking, kidnapping a complete stranger." "Aw, are you embarrassed? Don't you like to be the dominant type, you rather be the submissive one?" Trish purred while grabbing Alastor by the shoulders. "Wait, what?! NO!" Trish laughed. The man still looked very terrified. Alastor looked a bit taken back by the elder woman's actions. _I knew Trish could be eccentric. But kidnapping a man and then asking me if I was in…. I can't even speak the name of ….. Argh…let's get over with it…. ;_;_

After Trish calmed down she smiled innocently. "But no, I wouldn't let myself in with these kind of creeps. Look closer." Alastor looked better, still on guard for another tease of Trish. The man, wore…. Priest clothing. "What, you kidnapped a priest?!" Alastor yelled. "Oh, kitten, still so loud. Yes a priest." She said with a serious face. Alastor couldn't believe. "But why? Sure demon's hates priests, but why to the extent of kidnapping one?" "Oh, kitten. You still don't understand. This man is no man of God. This man is a preacher of lies and death." "Huh?" Alastor gave the man another glance, her head slightly hang towards the left. "He is a priest of the cult of Salvation." "You mean that new cult in the underworld?" "You're finally catching on. I've caught the little priest on my way home." "But how…" "Tsk, Tsk, don't be hasty. Listen to my story." Alastor let out a big sigh and nodded. "Sure, whatever." "Come, kitten. A bit more excitement. I've discovered a great deal." Alastor smiled weakly. "Sure, let's hear this little adventure of yours."

Trish nodded in approval. "Good, that's more like it. Like I said, I've sort of run into this nice young 'man' when I went on my way home." "Aha…" Alastor said, while rolling her eyes. It was very unlikely it was a coincidence, at least in Alastor's eyes. Trish chuckled while looking at her little sister. "Yes, well… Maybe not exactly. I knew you were investigating some strange murders. So I've been snooping around a bit." She stopped for a moment and smiled innocently at Alastor. Alastor raised her brows. "And I've found something amazing. Truly magnificent. I've found an old cult, almost as old as Sparda himself would be on this day."

Trish pointed to two chairs in the corner behind the bounded priest. Alastor followed her and took a seat. She kept her eyes on the elder she-devil. Trish smirked while staring at the man in front of her. Then she continued her story.

"I've heard from Dante that you were working on some murder cases. I called him yesterday and he told me of your visit." She now looked at Alastor and gave her a warm smile. "He told me that you were having difficulty and that your employer went hard on you. So I decided to snoop around with my…. Other… friends…." "The demons from the underworld." Alastor said with great disgust. "I don't understand why you wanted to get along with that trash…" Trish chuckled. "Even if they are trash. They come from the same place I once called home." Trish stared in the distance. "I sometimes long for that place. I know it's sounds strange but…It's a place where I can be truly myself." Trish sighed and focused her attention on her ward. "Sometimes I feel very out of place. In this world I mean. Humans don't understand the true nature of demons. I'm sure you know this. Maybe even experienced something like this?" She gave Alastor a curious look. Alastor didn't answer it. She knew what Trish meant. Trish took her silence as a yes and continued.

"To continue my story. I looked up some old friends from the demon world. And they could tell me some interesting facts. Since ten years, an old cult came back to this land. It seemed that they went into hiding for a few decades. The cult members named their group true salvation." "Huh, true salvation huh?" Alastor said with a sarcastic tone. She rolled her eyes. Trish smirked. "Yeah, that's what they believe in. Anyway, since ten years their 'disciples' have been rounding up followers. Fanatics who would do anything to please their leader. A so called savior." Alastor shook her head. "Great, another crazy group who think themselves godlike."

Trish told everything about her investigation. It seemed that Trish's friends know a great deal about the cult. It sounded like they took pleasure in what the cult have been cooking up and gave some advice in how to brainwash people to do their bidding. _Truly amazing how far humans are willing to go, to obtain their desires. _The priests, like the man in front of Alastor, have been rounding up followers who would lead them to the perfect sacrifices. Suddenly, Alastor felt no sympathy for the terrified priest. He pointed out families which exist out of four people which served as sacrifices. A father, mother and two children.

"Yes, I've been hanging around the place where the demons said, the priests usual hangs to mark new victims. And almost within an hour I found this little gentlemen." Trish stood up and made her way to an anxious man. "He was preaching about his masters and took great interest in families, which were present at that time. I tailed him and caught him off guard. He followed some of the families to their homes. And marked that place with…. Demon blood." "Demon blood? Why demon blood?" "Kitten, most sacrifices are done with blood. And the most powerful is that of the demons. Our sacred liquids can be used in powerful elixirs and are necessary in the summoning of demonic creatures." "So, they want to save some powerful demon?" "It's a possibility." "A possibility, you don't know for sure?" Alastor asked, a frown drawn over her face. Trish sighed. "Listen, it's not certain if the people are used to summon. He only marked the houses." "Ok, but to know for sure… We have to question him." She pointed on the man. The eyes of the priest started bulging and he started to struggle. Trish laughed out loud at his foolish attempts. There was no way he could get out, especially, with hunters like them.

"Maybe, but I assure you, he can tell you nothing. He is just a pawn in a bigger game." "So you're telling me that I won't have to question the suspect?" "Oh, you can do that. You can even torture him, if you like. But it won't do you any good. I've questioned him, threatened him. But its seems…. He doesn't know anything." Alastor sighed and looked at the door. "What would you propose then?" "Search for someone higher in the chain of command." Trish simply replied. Alastor snorted. "And how could I do that? I've got no further leads."

"Sure you do, kitten. Sure you do. What's seems off about this case." Alastor turned around and looked at Trish. _She's right. Something rubbed Alastor the wrong way. _Alastor stood quiet for a moment before she replied. "The police." Trish smirk grew and nodded. "The police."

"But how can I investigate. It's against the rules to come in contact with the law." "Every rulebook has got his loopholes. Maybe you could sent someone…. Someone, who will turn the police force inside out." Alastor gave Trish an inquiring look. "And… you know someone willing?" "Why, me of course!" Trish smiled brightly at her protégée.

Alastor just looked at her. "What, don't you think I can do it?" Trish spoke, a bit irritated. "Well, I guess…. I mean, it's normally not your style to go undercover." "That doesn't mean I can't do it." Trish said. "You love to dive in danger, guns blazing." "I love the thrill of life and death. That's why **I** must go." "You sure, I mean. I've actually been searching for Lady to do this for me." "But Lady is not here, kitten!I've been eager to do this case. Something so terrible…. It's delicious." Trish just showed another side of her. Something malicious, something dark and demonic…

Trish started giggling. She was filled with delight of a new and dark adventure.

Alastor looked at her for a moment. Then she herself felt drawn in, by the blondes eagerness. She knew the feeling. Standing for a task, so dark, it had also Alastor in its grasp. The sense of a hunt, going for the kill a true bloodbath. Alastor had many moments, where she too had stood there with delight of dark deeds. .And Alastor knew, that when a demon felt this way. It was going to do it, or the demon would go on a rampage.

Alastor now smirked. "Alright, you've got the job…. So, now what shall we do with him." Trish shock out of her trance and looked at the prisoner. She then smiled evilly. "You know, if there is no need for him. I know a place, where…. I can dispose of him." Alastor seemed to play with this thought but then shook her head. "No, I don't think that's a good idea. How thrilling it might be. No…. I think I'll take him to Kenzo…" "Your boss? That's… also a possibility." Trish sounded a little disappointed. "Yes, it's for the best. I mean… he's my boss and…. I'm investigating this case for him. It's the best course of action…. But…" "Yeeeessssss…" Trish asked. "It doesn't mean, he has to know everything. I will only tell him, what we have now. Our undercover work with the police, will stay hidden for now." Trish smirked. "Oh, it will."

Alastor nodded. "Well then, I'll be off. Be sure to escort our guest to the sanctuary. But only after sunset, round ten o clock. We don't want any suspects." "Sure, kitten. Sure." With this Alastor left the Devil May Cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

After her visit at the Devil may Cry, Alastor headed towards Midnight's sanctuary. She was finally getting somewhere. Even if the route she was taking, wouldn't be without trouble. She knew that Kenzo wouldn't approve of blending in with the police force. It was for this case the best course of action. She also knew, Kenzo loved a case solved. He didn't need to know how it would be solved. Alastor has learnt over the years, that there are no good or bad ways to obtain, information or achieve things in life. She has done many things, good and bad. There was a large grey area between the black and white. She would in this game take the grey.

When she arrived she pulled the door and walked into the office. She looked around and saw that most of the detectives were away. Probably sent of somewhere in the world to prevent people to discover the world of 'darkness'.

She walked towards her desk, and saw a note lying there. Alastor took it in her hand and started reading it. It was from her ward Jordan. A few sentences have been crossed. "_Hey Alastor, We were wondering when you will be home, Andrew misses you, even Vanessa is restless. And, you know I've got exams and I…. need your help. I've heard that you were working on a case. But could you please come home tonight. See you there, Jordan_."

Alastor sighed. It was stupid of her, to not call home. She made her friends worried. After she talks with Kenzo, she'd call it a day and go home. She puts the note in her pocket and makes her way to the boss's office.

She knocks on the door. First there was no response. After waiting a few seconds. She knocks again impatiently. She heard a sigh at the other side and footsteps came to the door. Alastor stepped back and put on a poker face. She wouldn't look so stupid again in her boss's eyes. When Kenzo opened the door, he gave her a glance. Then he spoke. "What can I do for you now. Know that I won't tolerate your yelling, again." Alastor almost rolled her eyes but refrain herself from doing it. "I've got a suspect." Kenzo stared at her for a minute. And then shook his head in disbelief. "Really?... You've been clueless for the last two weeks. Now in only one day you found something. Do you really have something or do you just love the attention I've given you." Alastor glared at him "I've got a suspect. He will come round ten tonight. It's not an….. legal matter…." Kenzo rolled his eyes. "Whenever is it legal with you. So what kind of suspect is this."

He turns around and beckoned Alastor to come with him. They walk into Kenzo's office. Kenzo stopped behind his desk and looked outside his window. Alastor looked at him and sat down in front of his desk. "It's a priest, of some sort. He belongs to a cult named True Salvation. My source found him preaching in the streets and stalking families. Families which are made out of two parents and two children. She has been following him and discovered that he marked the houses of the families with demon blood ." Alastor stopped for a while and gave Kenzo a curious look. He didn't seem to listen. "Uhm…. This opens a new lead." Kenzo nodded. "It's seems that way…. But that doesn't explain this. Why would you bring the suspect, a 'human' suspect to the Midnight's sanctuary." He turned around and looked Alastor straight in her eyes. "To bring him in for questioning." She said . Kenzo sighed. "You don't understand."

He turned around again.

"I don't understand?! I understand very well!" She jumped up, offended by her boss. "I bring in a suspect who's marked houses with demon blood. I know that if I take a closer look at the houses of the crime scenes, there will also be demon blood!" She walks around the office and walks up to her boss. He didn't face her. "This man is responsible for the selection of the victims. I know!" "Have you questioned him yourself?" Kenzo asked. "No… I didn't." "Then how are you so sure that he can give you more clues. And show him the sanctuary…. A human here!" Kenzo growled. He stared ferociously outside. Trying not to look at his employee.

"Yes, I did. So what?" Alastor said bluntly. Kenzo looked around, his eyes narrowed when he glared at her. "A human, in Midnight's sanctuary. A filthy human! Not only that, just a pawn….." Alastor frowned at her boss his comment. "You don't mind having Jordan here, but another human.." "That's a whole other story. Jordan isn't a normal human, not anymore. But other humans…" "Yes, another human. But for questioning. You can do whatever you want with him afterwards. I don't care." Alastor remarked coldly and glared. "Humans don't have to know we exists." Kenzo replied with the same cold glare. Alastor felt flustered. "They already know!" She threw back. "Besides, why do you care if a human is brought in here. It's not that he can do anything, he's harmless." Kenzo walked away from Alastor and roared in anger. "Harmless!... You've never seen the true face of humanity." Alastor stepped forward forgetting her frustration. "Do you….. fear them?" She asked curiously.

Kenzo didn't answer, he kept his back at Alastor. Alastor walked up to him. She sighed and laid down her hand on his back. At the moment of the touch on his back Kenzo jumped back and punched her in the face, send her flying against the wall. It went quiet. Alastor sat with her back against the wall, her eyes in shock stared at Kenzo. With her hand she touched the area where Kenzo punched her.


End file.
